


To Help a Friend

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sharing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance learns something personal about Shiro, and he really wants to help.





	To Help a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for my lovely Pink!! (I love ya pinkie).

“Heat sharing?” Shiro sputtered out. He allowed Lance to come over to his home after the young alpha asked him for some of his free time. 

 

“Yeah?” Lance said, his confidence waivering momentarily. “Keith told me your suppressants stopped working again.” 

 

Lance watched as Shiro’s face went from pale to bright red in a matter of seconds. “No way. No he didn’t.” He had begun to mutter. 

 

It took a few moments before Lance steeled himself, he gently placed his hand over Shiro’s hand. “Shiro. I’m being serious.” 

 

Shiro’s eyes snapped up to Lance’s. The look in Lance’s eye’s had Shiro feeling… warm. He knew Lance was a Alpha, but he did his best to try to  _ not _ think about the other man when he was in close proximity. It’s just rude… to have a bunch of fantasies… about a friend! They were  _ friends _ gosh darn it! 

 

Yet the look in Lance’s eye still had Shiro melting despite their friendship. He _always_ thought Lance preferred an omega like Keith instead of… just Shiro. A messed up, unordinary omega.

 

Due to the illness he had as a child, suppressant medicine never worked well without horrible side effects and eventually they just stop working at all. Shiro usually stays in a scent-locked room when his heat hits and having only one arm made heats...  _ difficult  _ to say the least. 

 

The doctor also had stated that  _ despite _ his intense heats... 

 

He may never have children of his own. 

 

How much information had Keith actually said to Lance about his situation? 

 

“I haven’t shared my heat with anyone.” Shiro finally spoke after the thoughts running wild in his mind had settled a tad. 

 

“I’ve never asked to share anyone’s heat.” Lance said with a soft laugh, but his earnestness still shined bright behind the sound.

 

Shiro didn’t want to get his hopes up, but _ if  _ he was honest with himself... he wanted Lance to  _ ravish _ him. 

 

The omega part of his brain, the part most often left unattended, was screaming that this was fate. Lance  _ should _ fill him to the brim on his knot. 

 

Shiro felt the warmth crawl up his neck again at his own sultry thoughts. 

 

He sucked in a final breath before he knew what he decided. “Please take care of me?” 

 

Lance’s smile was so blindingly brilliant before he pulled Shiro into a excited hug, and pulled away in the span of twelve seconds. 

 

In that moment Shiro had a full on scent of  _ Lance _ . A slight taste that passed his buds… of a dark cocoa with pure sea salt. It left his soul singing. 

 

How had he never noticed the intoxicating scent before?

 

Shiro shot up like a board before taking a couple steps back. He saw Lance’s face almost start to fall before words started to fumble out of his mouth. “Don’t worry. Please. I’m… this is all a first for me. Anything involving Alpha scents,  _ and  _ heats don’t make much sense to me.”

 

Lance stood up too, his touch gentle as it went to hold the older man’s hand. “It’s okay.” 

 

Shiro let Lance kiss his knuckles before promising he’d make sure Lance knew when his preheat had started. So that Lance could get used to the space, and cover it in his own (rather intoxicating) scent. 

 

_____________________

 

The two and a half weeks until his preheat started was mentally draining on Shiro, and far too many times he felt as if heat sharing might be too much for their friendship. Lance had always been more of Keith’s friend than Shiro’s. Yet still that omega part of him kept winning out not to cancel the plan. The annoying little thoughts just couldn’t be shut away in his mind. 

 

The what if’s of whether this was a good idea or not… Shiro did his best to ignore. 

 

Instead he went to a sex shop on the Northside of town. 

 

He hastily ignored the worker in the front after he was greeted within the entryway. Shiro followed the signs to the omega section of the store. 

 

The plan was to buy a collar to protect his neck during his heat. 

 

They wouldn’t be bonding… so he needed to take measures to avoid any accidents. 

 

Staring at the collar rack he was so lost. 

 

“Do you need any help?” The clerk from earlier said, a smile on her face. Her light orange hair was up in a high ponytail, and glasses rounded her freckled face. 

 

Shiro’s cheeks tinged a bright red as he looked back in forth between the merchandise and the clerk. She gave a sympathetic look, “I have a couple of these from before my bonded days.” She as she turned to grab at a item on the shelf. “The metal ones aren’t as comfortable… I like this one the best. The rubber makes sure the skin isn’t penetrated, but you can still feel their teeth on your neck.”

 

Shiro looked down at the box in her hands. “Will… it fit?”

 

“You can try it on if you’d like!” She beamed, unfastening the collar before gently placing it around his neck. “It buckles on the front, here-”

 

He waited as she clasped it in a hyperfocus. Her words snapped Shiro out of his thoughts. “How’s it feel?”

 

He could breathe fine… and he gently touched the rubber on the back of his neck, directly over his primary scent gland. She was right. He could feel the press of his fingers… it made him wonder what Lance’s teeth might feel like trying to bite into his neck through this. 

 

“I’ll take it.” He smiled. 

 

_____________________

 

When the doorbell rang Shiro was tense. His pre-heat started yesterday, and he called Lance as soon as he woke up today. He was going to stay with Shiro through all of it. 

 

Opening the door revealed Lance in all his glory. His winter coat hugged to his frame, and he had a suitcase in the other hand. “Hey Shiro.”

 

“Hey Lance.” Shiro said, moving so the young alpha could come into his house.

 

Lance walked into the apartment, and Shiro could tell from the flare in his nose that Lance could smell  _ him _ in the air. 

 

“Where should I put my things?” Lance said after another moment. 

 

Shiro quickly shook himself from the ten yard stare he was giving Lance. “In my room is fine. Uh, it’s this way.”

 

Lance shrugged off his coat on the walk to the room. “You started to nest already?” 

 

Shiro looked at the half-heartedly strewn about blankets and pillows on his king sized bed. “I think I did it in my sleep. Sorry if it’s a mess.” 

 

“It’s okay…” Lance placed his bag on a bench at the end of Shiro’s bed. He could tell Shiro was nervous having him in his space. Nests  _ were _ sacred to omega’s. “Can I touch you?”

 

“Yes? Yes.” Shiro said, and suddenly Lance had Shiro by the waist. His hand pressed into the scent gland at the base of his spine, and Shiro suddenly felt like he was pudding in Lance’s hands. He leaned into Lance so much he ended up losing the feeling in his legs, but Lance held him tight as he began to fall… so he just ended pressed up against Lance’s body. 

 

“Look at me?” Lance said, removing his hand from Shiro’s spine much to the older omega’s dismay. 

 

The next moment after they locked eyes Lance kissed Shiro in the most gentle way possible. It made Shiro’s heart melt, and made his utterly disappointed when Lance didn’t just shove his tongue down his throat. 

 

“I really wanted to cook for you before we do anything else.” Lance stated before standing up a little taller, and making sure Shiro could stand on his own. 

 

Shiro let go of a sound he didn’t know he could make. Lance let go of a wiggle of a brow before moving to his bag. Apparently he brought something to cook.

 

The next while was dedicated to Lance cooking a meal that tasted wonderful, and Shiro constantly ogling him the entire time. Sometime in the middle of it all Shiro had started to lose his shame… and the heat in his body curled in his core. 

 

He was being excessively handsy, and making sure he was touching Lance at all times. Shiro liked the caring, musky scent Lance offered. 

 

Time danced from them ever so quickly, and Lance cuddled into Shiro as they lay for a nap after dinner. His scent soaked into Shiro’s nest in a delightful way. Before he actually slept he crept into the bathroom, having to carefully slide out of the alpha’s hold. He made sure to pee, but an object he had almost forgot about lay on his sink. 

 

The collar. 

 

He stared at it like it was an alien in his hands. His heat was nearing the cusp to start, and he knew he should wear his new item to bed. 

 

His hoodie hid it well… the fastener was a bit tricky to figure out (though Shiro supposes that is a good thing, better to kept him from taking it off during his heat).

So he padded his way back to the bed, and back into Lance’s arms. The alpha adjusted to the omega quickly, and wrapped his limbs around him in a perfect way. 

 

_____________________

 

He felt way too…  _ hot _ . 

 

But good?

 

Why did he feel so  _ good _ ? 

 

“-uck, Shiro. You’re so tight.” The alpha’s groggy voice lifted to Shiro’s ears. And his smell was attacking his senses. 

 

That’s when he snapped his eyes open to find himself riding Lance. 

 

His hoddie was rucked up to expose his dick which Lance had a hand around, and was jerking it whenever Shiro moved. It was if Shiro was on autopilot as his hips continued to bob above Lance’s waist. 

 

He had been sleep fucking Lance, but his brain wouldn’t entertain the fact that would usually be a problem. There was a dick inside of him, and a knot ready to pop into him at any moment. 

 

_ Thank fuck _ to whoever made birth control.  

 

It was Lance that suddenly grabbed the sides of Shiro’s hips, making the knot fill out inside Shiro. He was pushed over the edge, and with a scream he shot his own load directly towards Lance’s face. Part of his spunk landed on the alpha’s cheek, and all Shiro wanted to do was rub his scent into Lance. To make sure the alpha would never forget him  _ or _ his scent. 

 

Lance was pleased by the handsy affection, and found Shiro absolutely intoxicating. They fumbled to their sides to wait… His knot only lasted roughly ten minutes before he was able to slide out, and Shiro was desperate once more. 

 

Just as Shiro began to paw at Lance, the alpha was switched their positions from earlier. Lance sat up on his knees as his still-hard dick pounded into Shiro’s most sensitive places. 

 

Now that Shiro was semi-coherent he fumbled to release himself from his hoodie. Which didn't look very elegant, but nobody in that room really seemed to care if it did or not. 

 

Lance's mouth was on Shiro's chest, and Shiro moaned from how over-sensitive his nipples felt. He could also tell Lance's teeth were dragging a bit harsh across his bare skin. Which caused him to cry out in a painful ecstasy. 

 

That was the moment Shiro was flipped onto his knees. The alpha could now hit Shiro even deeper, and his mouth ghosted around the collar. Lance desperately wished to nibble on the intoxicating spot. 

 

His teeth caught on the rubber as he pushed his knot in again, and Shiro could feel the pinch of Lance's teeth. Along with the rush of slick and come all at the same time. 

 

It felt as if he was in heaven. Hiis mind was fairly convinced he had bonded himself to Lance, even though he knew he really hadn't. An idea he was... more than okay with. Being bonded to Lance. 

 

He cried out when he shot his load once more. Covering the nest in twice as many fluids. 

 

All Shiro could do was smile at the slight pull of Lance's knot, before feeling a sudden wave of tiredness. 

 

He could only hope to wake up to amazing sex once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fill my void like soul


End file.
